


Balang Araw

by Kai14Soo12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut, Surrogacy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai14Soo12/pseuds/Kai14Soo12
Summary: Gusto na talaga magkaanak ni Jongin pero paano? Kung hindi sya naniniwala sa pag-ibig at wala syang nagugustuhan? Kaya napagdesisyunan nyang maghanap ng surrogate mother.Eh paano kung yung kaibigan nya ang nagvolunteer magdala ng kanyang magiging anak? Masisira kaya ang pagkakaibigan nila? O hindi baby ang uusbong kung hindi ang damdamin na matagal nang sarado?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2020





	1. Kasi nga Mahal Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sa mga makakabasa nito omg first time ko po magsulat kaya sorry man kung ang basura nya talaga 😊 para sa inyo nyo to mga kajagi 🥰

Typical na "bestfriend love story" may gusto si Kyungsoo s childhood bestfriend nyang si Jongin but the thing is hindi na naniniwala si Jongin na love lasts forever o ika nga nila WALANG FOREVER kaya he hates being tied down. Pero paano kung gusto magkaanak ni Jongin? Ngunit ayaw magasawa? At eto si Kyungsoo na handang dalhin ang anak ni Jongin matupad lang ang pangarap ng minamahal na magkaanak

"Congrats Atty. Kim sa isa nanaman matagumpay na kaso" pang-aasar ni Jongdae sa pinsan nakakauwi lang matapos ang trabaho.

"Manahimik ka Jongdae pagod ako" sagot naman ni Jongin na agad na umupo sa sofa.

Si Kim Jongin, isang divorce lawyer. Sa totoo lang hindi nya aakalain na magiging abogado sya at hahawakan ang kaso ng mga mag-asawang gustong maghiwalay. Ngunit sa kanyang pananaw tama lang na huwag na pilitin mahalin ang tao kung hindi mo na mahal o sadyang may mga tao lang hindi tinatadhana magtagal ang pag-ibig para sa isa't-isa. Mula din naman sya sa broken family kaya hindi na nakapagtataka.   
Tahimik at mukhang masungit ngunit mabait talaga sya. Sa totoo lang dn ay marami syang kaibigan at sa mga kaibigang iyon sya lang ang walang pamilya. Well, siya at si Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo ay kaibigan nya na simula nung bata pa sila at nakilala nila ang iba pang barkada nila noong nasa high school sila. Nakakatawa pa ay, sa barkada nila ay sila sila din ang nagkatuluyan maliban sa kanila ni Kyungsoo :P

"Alam mo hindi ka ba nakokonsensya na napaghihiwalay mo yung mga taong may pag-asa pa buoin ang relasyon nila?"

"Hindi, nasa kanila yun Dae, kung alam nilang wala nang pag-asa pa mabuo ang relasyon nila, bakit pa nila itutuloy? Baketmo pa ipapipilitan sarili mo" Natameme na lang si Jongdae sa pinsan at dahil alam nya din naman na hindi sya mananalo dito dahil iba talaga pananaw ni Jongin pagdating sa relasyon. 

"Oo nga pala, Nagtext si Chanyeol, lalabas daw tayo mamaya" Balita ni Jongin na napabuntong hininga na din.

"Oo sinabi nga ni Min sa akin kaya kasama nya nagyon ung maarte mong pamangkin, gusto nanaman kasi ng panibagong damit." Natawa naman si Jongin sa narinig.

"Dapat sinabi mo sa akin para ako na lang naglabas sa kanya"

"Iniispoil mo nanaman yung batang un, kaya sinasabi nun na sana ikaw na lang ung papa nya eh" Parang bata na sagot ni Jongdae at halata sa kanyang mukha na nagseselos sya. 

"Bakit ba di ka na lang mag-asawa at magkaanak para hindi yung anak ko yung iniispoil mo" dagdag pa nito. 

"Dae ilang beses ko ba sasabihin sa iyo na walang magkakagusto sa akin, siguro nga anak lang gusto ko hindi asawa." Tatayo na sana si Jongin para maghanda pero may naalala sya. 

"Si Kyungsoo ba pupunta?" Tanong ni Jongin na nakakuha naman ng atensyon ng nagseselos pa dn na si Jongdae.

"Bakit hindi mo sya tanungin? Miss mo na sya no? Alam mo Jongin kayo na lang dalawa yung single eh, tsaka kayo na lang natitira na pares sa atin. Kayo pa yung magkababata? Bakit hindi kayo magkatuluyan?" Alam ni Jongdae na may soft spot si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, at alam nya din na may gusto si Kyungsoo sa pinsan nya, ngunit masyadong bulag si Jongin para makita iyon.

"Magkaibigan lang kami Dae, bahala ka na dyan mag-aasikaso na ako"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOO!!" sigaw ni Baekhyun ng makita ang kaibigan na bumaba ng kotse. 

"Anu ba Baekhyun, kahit kailan sakit ka talaga ng tenga ko." 

Si Do Kyungsoo, isang college professor sa unibersidad na pinagtapusan nila ni Jongin. Siya ang kababata ni Jongin at may lihim na pagtingin sa abogado. Ngunit alam nya at ramdam nya na kahit kailan hindi ito magkakagusto sa kanya.  
Nagsimula ang lahat nong high school sila ni Jongin ng magustuhan nya ito. Kilalang kilala nya na ang binata, mabait, gwapo at matalino kaya maraming nagkakagusto dito pero lahat iyon hindi pinansin ni Jongin dahil wala syang interes sa relasyon. Dahil don alam ni Kyungsoo ang lugar nya pero taksil ang puso nya. 

"Wait Prof. Do ayan na yung abogado mo!!" Turo ni Baekhyun dahilan para bumilis ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Sa tagal na magkaibigan sina Kyungsoo at Jongin, hindi pa din nawawala ang kaba o kabog ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Hindi nya alam kung bakit tila kada segundo na nakikita nya si Jongin ay hindi mapigilan na mas magustuhan pa ito. 

"Ma.. manahimik ka nga dyan Baek, teka asan nga pala yung anak mo?"

"Andun sa ama .. ay este ayun hawak na ng tiyuhin nya na ayaw pang magasawa slash abugado mo" asar pa ni Baekhyun kaya nasampal ito ni Kyungsoo. 

"Arayyyyy!!" Angal ni Baekhyun na nakakuha ng atensyon ng barkada. Nag-alala naman ang anak nito dahilan para ituro nya sa kanyang tito Jongin na may karga sa kanya ang direksyon ng kanyang mama at ni Kyungsoo. Nagtagpo naman ang tingin ni Kyungsoo at Jongin, at binigyan naman sya ng tipid na ngiti. Kahit napakatipid o maliit lang ang ngiti ni Jongin, napakagwapo nya pa din sa paningin ni Kyungsoo.

"Kamusta ka na Soo?" Tanong ni Jongin nang makalapit sila at naipasa ang anak ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Okay lang naman. Kamusta na yung huling kaso na hinawakan mo? Yung naikwento mo sa Skype?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo na pinipilit di mamula sa malambing na tingin sa kanya ni Jongin. Hindi nila alam ay lahat ng kaibigan nila ay nanunuod sa kanila.

"Ayun as usual hiwalay na, yung father yung nakakuha ng custody ng anak nila" kwento ni Jongin. 

"Eh ikaw? Ano nang nangyari dun sa prof na sinabi mong inaaya kang lumabas?" Hindi maitago ang pagkadismaya ni Kyungsoo, sa totoo lang lang gawa-gawa nya lang yung may nag-aaya sa kanyang lumabas. Hindi rin naman siya namamansin masyado ng mga kapwa nya professors. Gusto nya lang din ipakita kay Jongin na HINDI DIN sya magkakagusto dito kasi alam niya na kahit anong gawin nya hindi magkakasukli ang nararamdaman nya kay Jongin.

"Eh dba sabi mo parang ayaw mo dun? Tsaka ayaw mo kaya akong palabasin kasama yun." Nang matapos nya kasi ikwento iyon kay Jongin ay ayaw nitong makipagdate sya don dahil pakiramdam ni Jongin ay lolokohin lang daw nun si Kyungsoo kahit na wala naman naikwento si Kyungsoo para maghinala si Jongin. 

"Syempre kailangan kitang protektahan bilin lagi sa akin iyon ni tito eh" Sabi ni Jongin sabay kindat at niyakap ang kaibigan nya dahilan para mamula si Kyungsoo at itago ang mukha nya sa dibdib ni Jongin. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Alam mo Jongin mag-asawa ka na at magkaanak nang hindi mo lagi inaagaw yung mga anak namin." Payo ni Sehun na pinapakain ang anak na kakabalik lang sa tabi nya, nanggaling kasi ito sa tito Jongin nya. Aminado sa sarili si Jongin na gusto nya na magkaanak. Naiinggit kasi siya sa mga kaibigan nya pero paano? Wala siyang asawa ni kasintahan, ayaw naman nya magbuntis ng kung sino lang at ayaw nya din mag-ampon dahil gusto nya na dugo nya ang dumadaloy sa bata.

"Huwag muna ngayon, at wala akong balak mag-asawa" dahilan nito.

"Gusto nya kasi anak nya talaga pero ayaw nya mag-asawa." Sabat naman ni Jongdae. 

"Bakit d ka na lang mag-asawa tas kapag nagka-anak na kayo idivorce mo dn" Payo naman ni Chanyeol.

"Tapos sya dn hahawak ng kaso, para naman syang tanga non" dagdag pa ni Baekhyun. 

"Tanga d pwede yun, alam mo Jongin kung sinasabi mong walang magmamahal sa iyo, tumingin tingin ka lang dyan. Nandyan si Kyung-- arayy!!!" Napatigil si Luhan sa sinasabi nang biglang may kumurot sa hita nya, ang katabi nyang si Kyungsoo na pinandilatan din sya ng mata.

"Pwede ba tigilan nyo kami ni Kyungsoo sa pang-aasar? Una sa lahat hindi kami magkakatuluyan dahil hindi ako bagay kay Kyungsoo, pangalawa MAGKAIBIGAN lang kami, dba Soo?" Pinipilit pigilan ni Kyungsoo na huwag magpaapekto sa nararamdaman pero taksil ang puso nya dahil naramdaman nya padin ang sakit.

"Oo naman" sagot nito at may pilit pangngumiti. Nagkatinginan naman ang magkakaibigan at biglang tumahimik ang hapag kainan. Lahat sila nakatingin kay Kyungsoo. Alam kaso nila kasi ang lihim na pagtingin nito kay Jongin at alam din nito na takot ito umamin sa kaibigan.   
Makalipas ang ilan pang segundo ng katahimikan nagulat ang lahat ng biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo.

"Magpapahangin lang ako" paalam nito sabay umalis na.

"Mama, okay lang po ba si Tito Soo?" Tanong ni Chan Ae, anak nila Baek at Chanyeol, sa mama nya. 

"Oo naman, nainitan lang siguro sya." Dahilan naman ni Baekhyun habang tinitignan ng masama si Jongin. 

"Kasalanan nyo ito eh" sabi ni Jongin sabay sunod kay Kyungsoo. 

"Lah parang ewan, hindi nya alam sya yun" komento naman ni Luhan naiinis sa kaibigan.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Are you sure Mr. Kim? Okay we will look a mother for you as soon as possible"

"Make sure everything about it ha? Ayaw ko ng kung sino lang basta magdadala ng anak ko" paalala ni Jongin. 

"Okay noted, ikokontact na lang po namin kayo after we make sure everything is good sa mapipili namin na surrogate mother ng anak nyo." 

"Sige, salamat" paalam ni Jongin at binaba na ang telepono. Napagdesisyonan na ni Jongin na maghanap ng surrogate mother matapos na isuggest ito ng isa sa mga kaibigan nya. 

-throwback sa pagkikita ng mga magkakaibigan- 

Nakita ni Jongin sa parking lot si Kyungsoo na nakasandal sa kotse nya.

"Pasensya ka na sa mga yun ah?" Sabi nito ng makalapit sya sa kaibigan.

"Ewan ko ba sa mga iyon bakit nila naiisip na magkakatuluyan tayo eh magkaibigan lang naman tayo." Dugtong pa nito.

Para sa iyo magkaibigan lang tayo pero para sa akin, gusto ko pang mas higit pa don, isip ni Kyungsoo. 

"O-okay lang, sanay na ako sa kanila." Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Mabuti naman. Oh? Wag ka na magpout mukha kang 12 years old eh" pang-aasar naman ni Jongin dahilan para hampasin sya ni Kyungsoo sa braso. 

"Oo nga pala, remember I went to paris last month then ngayon lang tayo nagkita? I bought you something pala." Agad naman hinanap ni Jongin sa kanyang jacket ang kahon ng regalo nya kay Kyungsoo. At nang kanyang makapa ay naglabas sya ng isang parihabang kahon na kulay itim.

"Here" binuksan naman ni Kyungsoo ang kahon at nagulat ito sa laman. Isang relo na Cartier skeleton with black leather strap at napakaganda nito.

"Jongin a-alam mo naman na hindi mo na ako kailangan bilhan nito dba? Tsaka ang mahal nito ano ka ba naman" Hindi na bago kay Jongin ang regaluhan si Kyungsoo, kaso lang ito na yata ang pinakamahal na regalo nya kay Kyungsoo. Sa kanilang magkakaibigan laging kay Kyungsoo lang sya may binibigay.

"Okay lang yan tsaka, may kapalit yan anu ka ba! Ipagluluto mo ako syempre." Sabi naman ni Jongin sabay kindat dito na ikinapula naman ni Kyungsoo. 

Matapos isuot ni Kyungsoo ang relo na bigay ni Jongin ay nagsimula na ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa. 

"Oo nga pala.. bakit hindi ka na lang pala kumuha ng ... surrrogate mother kung ayaw mong mag-asawa pero gusto mong magkaanak?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nanglaki ang mata na tila ba may naisip bigla. 

"Oo nga no!!! Ang galing mo talaga Soo!!! Salamat!!! kaya love na love kita eh" sabi nito sabay niyakap si Kyungsoo na hindi nya alam ay namumula na dahil sa sinabi nya. 

"Bukas na bukas din, aasikasuhin ko iyon." Sabi pa ni Jongin na hindi pa din kinakalas ang yakap nya kay Kyungsoo.

-back to present- 

"ANO??!!!!! IKAW nagsuggest non sa kanya? Ang tanga mo talaga, alam namin yun pero d namin sinuggest un kasi gusto namin kayo magkatuluyan! Hays ewan ko ba kung dinonate mo na ba yang utak mo kaya wala na" Sermon ni Baek sa kaibigan nang maikwento sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na sinuggest nya kay Jongin na maghanap ng surrogate mother. 

"Patapusin mo ako Baek, oo singgest ko yun pero kinausap ko na ung foundation na kinontact ni Jongin at ako na yung nagvolunteer, tapos na yung screening at tests at nakapasa ako, pero I told them na wag muna sabihin kay Jongin kung sino ako.. gusto ko malaman nya na lang kapag nagkita na kami sa meeting" paliwanag ni Kyunsoo sa tila nagwawala nang kaibigan. 

"And then ano? After mo manganak? Panu na ung offer sa iyo sa U.S?" Mayroon kasing nagoffer kay Kyungsoo na magturo sa ibang bansa, actually yung school din iyon na pinagtatrabahuan nya. Magaling kasi na professor si Kyungsoo at alam naman nila nakakayanin at mas may mararating sya sa ibang bansa. 

"Aalis ako after kong manganak" sabi ni Kyungsoo na pinipigilan ang maluha , masakit pero ayaw nya kung kanino na lang magkakaanak si Jongin. Kinakatakot nya pa ay, paano kung mahulog ang loob ni Jongin sa ina ng baby nya? Kahit na manhid iyon at alam nyang may puso pa rin si Jongin.

"Ewan ko sayo basta siguraduhin mo lang wag kang iiyak iyak sa akin at gusto mong kunin ang anak niyo ni Jongin"

"Sigurado na ako sa desisyon ko Baek."   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Ano?! This is for free? Akala ko ba ang minimum nyo na bayad per mother is P500,000 plus pa yung mga kailanganin at yung pagpapa-anak?" Gulat na sabi ni Jongin na nasa meeting na para pag-usapan ang magiging agreement sa magiging ina ng kanyang anak. 

"Ayun po ang nasabi ng volunteer eh" paliwanag naman ng head ng foundation. 

"Wait sino ba kasi iyon?" Pagkatanong ni Jongin non may pumasok na isang tao na hindi niya aakalain na makikita niya rito. 

"Kyungsoo? Anong ginagawa mo dito?" 

"Siya po yung nagvolunteer Mr. Kim."

"Wait ano?" Tanong ng naguguluhan na si Jongin.

"Maari nyo muna po ba kaming iwan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa mga opisyales at agad naman itong umalis dahil alam naman na nila na magkaibigan ang dalawa. 

"Sorry, sorry kasi d ko sinabi" panimula ni Kyungsoo. 

"Bakit ka nagvolunteer?" Tanong naman ni Jongin. 

"Ah eh... bakit ayaw mo ba? Gusto ko din naman kasi magkababy" 

"You know na sa akin mapupunta yung baby right? This doesn't make sense Kyungsoo, tsaka ano na lang sasabihin ng mga kaibigan natin? ni tito at ni tita?" Sunod sunod na tanong ni Jongin. 

"Alam ko, naisip ko din naman na ito yung maisusukli ko sayo after all ng ginawa mo sa akin, lagi mo akong pinagtatanggol simula nung mga bata pa tayo, nung naospital si papa yung parents mo sumagot, at saka marami pang iba. Gusto ko lang din naman maranasan magbuntis" paliwanag pa ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Iniisip din niya na sana kainin na siya ng lupa dahil sa kahihiyan.

"Bakit? Magagawa mo naman yun sa magiging asawa mo ah?" Sagot naman ni Jongin.

"A-alam ko kaso lang gusto talaga kita tulungan kaya pleaseeeeee" pagmamakaawa ni Kyungsoo na nagpout pa kasi alam nyang hindi ito matatanggihan ni Jongin.

"Okay sge sge, so paano natin gagawin ito? I mean kelan iinject sau ung sperm ko?" Tanong naman ni Jongin matapos pisilin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Actually.. gusto ko sana na may mangyari talaga sa atin" agad naman nawala ang ngiti ni Jongin sa narinig at sumeryoso ang mukha nito.

"Wait Kyungsoo.. nahihibang ka na ba? Alam mo--"

"Oo pero parang mas worth it yung pinaghirapan mo talaga eh no?" Pang-eengganyo pa ni Kyungsoo.

"Para sayo yun! Alam mo wag na lang kaya?! Imbis na makatulong ka nakagulo ka pa! Bwisit!!" Galit na sabi ni Jongin at umalis na ng conference room.

Pagkalabas ni Jongin ng conference room ay nakita nya ang head ng foundation at agad syang lumapit dito.

"Pasensya na po sa abala pero pakicancel na lang po ung request ko. Salamat." Hindi nya na inantay ang sagot ni at umalis na din sya bigla. Nagulat naman ang babae at agad na tumungo papuntang conference at nakita nya si Kyungsoo na paalis na habang pinipigilan umiyak.

"O-okay lang po ba kayo Mr. Do?" Tanong nito kay Kyungsoo na tumigil sa harap nya.

"Okay lang po. Pasensya na po kayo sa kaibigan ko ah? Moody lang talaga minsan yun." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinipigilang umiyak at ngumiti ng tipid.

Kung meron man ayaw niya na ugali ni Jongin iyon ay pagiging insensitive nito. At kung minsan paulit ulit pa ang sitwasyon na kung saan tinutulungan ni Kyungsoo ang binata ngunit bandang huli nagagalit si Jongin at magkakatampuhan sila, pero para kay Kyungsoo ito na ang pinakamasakit sa lahat. Ito na sana ang huling pagkakataon na makakasama nya si Jongin bago pa sya lumipat ng U.S.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Bukas 9pm, punta ka Soo ah? Ilang linggo ka na namin hindi nakikita" sabi ni Baekhyun  
"Hindi ko pa sure eh, may isasub kasi ako na special class bukas eh hanggang 8pm yun" dahilan pa ni Kyungsoo habang pinagdadasal sa isip na sana hindi matunugan ni Baekhyun na nagsisinungaling sya.

"Ganun ba? Eh di mga 10pm na lang tayo magkita kita, sasabihin ko na lang sa kanila" pagpupumilit naman ni Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, pagod na ako nun panigurado at may klase pa ako kinabukasan, hindi ako pwede uminom at magpuyat."

"Bakit parang ayaw mo na kami makita? Kung dahil ito sa nangyari sa inyo ni Jongin. Huwag mo na lang siya pansinin. Gawin mo na lang ito para amin. Huwag mo kami idamay sa away nyo please? Gusto kasi ni Kuya Seok na kumpleto tayo sa birthday nya bukas at saka nakiusap na kami sa mga parents namin na sila muna magbantay ng mga bata at himala na pumayag sila lahat kaya ayaw namin sayangin ang pagkakataong ito." Paliwanag ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

Matapos kasi ang away nila Jongin at Kyungsoo nung nakaraan sa conference room ay hindi na nagpakita si Kyungsoo sa hiya. Nahihiya siya sa ginawa nya kaya hindi siya nagparamdam sa mga kaibigan maliban kay Baekhyun na nakwentuhan nya kung ano ang nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin.

Makalipas na ang isang minuto pero hindi pa din sya sumasagot sa kaibigan. Tangi ang paghinga nya lamang ang naririnig ni Baekhyun sa telepono.

"Kyungsoo? Bes?" Tawag nito sa kaibigan.

"Ah eh pasensya na Baek, iniisip ko kasi kung sasama ba ako" 

"Pinag-iisipan pa ba yan? Oo naman syempre!" Sagot naman ni Baek nay may kasama nang onting pakainis na din.

"Sige sige na sasama na ako. Saan ba tayo magkikita?"

"Sa may Padis na lang sa Fairview" sagot naman ni Baekhyun na tila inaalala pa ang pinagusapan ng magkakaibigan.

"Okay sige itetext na lang kita" 

"Sige Soo! Excited na ako mayakap ka! See you mamaya-- Chan Ae sabi ko kain na tayo baby eh-- ay sorry Soo, babye na at nagkukulit nanaman ang lahi ni Park Chanyeol. See you mamaya! Love you-- Chan Ae anak ka ng-" bago pa man makasagot si Kyungsoo ay naputol na ang linya kaya napabuntong hininga na lang sya at naupo muli sa kama nya. 

Paano na lang kapag nagkita sila uli ni Jongin? Paano nya haharapin yung kaibigan nya. Syempre si Baekhyun lang ang nakakaalam ng nangyari. Paano kapag nagtanong yung mga kaibigan nila kung bakit hindi sila nagpapansinan ni Jongin?

Aminado sya na kasalanan nya ito kasi kung hindi nya lang sinuggest kay Jongin na may mangyari sa kanila instead na tuturukan lang siya hindi sana sila ganito. Sino nga ba kasi ang gusto makipagsex sa KAIBIGAN lang? Ang awkward siguro non? Hindi naman sila teleserye na kung san may Friends with benefits, alam nya may mga ganun pero alam nya din malayo sila ni Jongin don. Tama nga si Baekhyun naidonate nya nga siguro yung utak nya, kaya wala na.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pupunta ba si Kyungsoo?"

"Oo napilit na sya ni Baekhyun" sagot naman ni Chanyeol kay Jongin sa telepono.

Alam din kasi ni Jongin na nahihiya ang kaibigan sa nangyari sa kanila sa conference room. Aminado sya na nagulat sya sa inasal ng kaibigan. Iniisip nya lang din ang kapakanan ng isa, alam din nya na wala pang nakakagalaw kay Kyungsoo at hindi naman sya yung tipo ng tao na itetake advantage iyon. Ngunit nagulat din sya kung paano kadali kay Kyungsoo ayain sya na makipagsex na parang natural lang na ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. Hindi kaya nagawa na yun ni Kyungsoo, pero kadiri man pakinggan naiishare naman ng magkakaibigan kung may nangyayari na sa kanila, at sa kanilang barkada alam nya na sila na lang ni Kyungsoo ang virgin pa.

"Mabuti naman"

"Oo nga eh at hindi na din kasi namin sya nakikita." Sabi pa ni Chanyeol na may halong pagkadismaya.

"Oo nga eh" sang-ayon naman ni Jongin.

"Oh sya aasikasuhin na namin si Chan Ae at darating na sila mama at papa para kunin siya. Ingat ah kita na lang tayo mamaya" paalam ni Chanyeol sa telepono.

"Sige ingat" paalam din ni Jongin at binaba nya na ang telepono. Iniisip nya pa din ang kaibigan at sana hindi sila ganun ka-awkward mamaya ni Kyungsoo kahit na alam nya na malabo yun.

\-------------------------------------------

"Jonginnnn pre! Kamusta?" Bati ni Sehun ng makita ang kaibigan.

"Okay lang, ikaw?" Sagot ni Jongin habang inikot ang paningin.

"Mabuti at masaya" ngiti naman ni Sehun na halatang totoo ang sinasabi.

"Ah mabuti naman kung ganun, nandyan na ba si Kyungsoo?" Hindi na naitago ni Jongin ang pag-aalala na baka d sumipot ang kaibigan. Aminado sya na naging masama sya kay Kyungsoo noong nakaraan. Madali kasi syang nagpapadala sa galit o inis nya. Ayaw nya lang kasi sayangin ni Kyungsoo ang virginity nya sa taong wala naman nararamdaman sa kanya romantically o kaibigan nya lang. Mahal nya si Kyungsoo, pero bilang kaibigan lang at hindi nya pa din iyon kayang gawin sa kanya.

"Oo kakarating lang din, pumayat nga sya eh at malalim pa ang mga mata." Paliwanang naman ni Sehun habang hinihimas ang baba na tila ba nag-iisip kung bakit nagkakaganon ang kaibigan. "Parang depress yata" dugtong pa nito.

"Wag ka nga magsalita ng ganyan. Hindi naman siya siguro depress baka na istress lang sa work nya."

"Siguro nga, wait hanapin ko lang si Luhan" at umalis na nga si Sehun para hanapin ang asawa.

Nilibot ni Jongin ang paningin para makita at makausap ang kaibigan. At nang magtagpo ang paningin nila nagulat siya nang biglang lumayo si Kyungsoo nang tinangka nya ito lapitan. Naisip ni Jongin na baka nahihiya ito kaya binigyan nya na lang ito ng space.

\------------------------------------------------------

Nagsimula na maginuman ang barkada habang nagvivideoke. Medyo marami na silang nainom at karamihan sa kanilang dose ay lasing na. 

Si Kyungsoo at Jongin naman ay nakaligtas sa mga tanong ng mga kaibigan nila kung bakit hindi sila nagpapansinan. Marunong din naman makiramdam ang mga kaibigan nila na ayaw muna pag-usapan ito ng dalawa.

"Kyungshoo itzh ur turn! Oh ha inglish yown" sabi ni Junmyeon, isa pa sa kanyang mga kaibigan na kakatapos lang kumanta at ipinasa ang microphone kay Kyungsoo. Natawa naman ang mga magkakaibigan at nakatikim pa ng hampas sa ulo (mahina lang) si Junmyeon galing kay Chanyeol.

"I'll zush the shong for him since I know hish favorite shong! Di ba galing ko din mag-ingliz" Sabi ni Baek na inagaw ang iiabot sanang songbook kay Kyungsoo at nakatanggap pa ito ng halik galing sa asawa na ikinadiri naman ng mga kaibigan.

"Wag naman dito pre" komento ni Jongin na itinulak pa si Chanyeol at sumubsob kay Baekhyun. Itinulak naman ito ni Baekhyun pabalik sa pagkaka-upo.

"Inggit ka lang kasi wala kang kinikiss! Yung mga aso mo lang kasi ang kinikiss mo" Asar naman ni Chanyeol na ikinatawa naman ng mga kaibigan maliban man kay Kyungsoo na natulala lang habang hawak ang mic.

"Atleast naman hindi ko niyaya makipagsex sa akin yung kaibigan ko" sagot naman ni Jongin at sumulyap kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin din sa kanya sabay tingin din sa mga kaibigan nya. Natahimik bigla ang barkada.

"Sino naman yun?" Tanong ni Sehun, "Wait" Napatingin naman si Sehun kay Kyungsoo dahil sya lang ang kilala nyang kaibigan ni Jongin na may gusto sa kanya.

Ramdam ang tensyon at tila ba nawala ang lasing nila sa narinig, minabuti ni Baekhyun na sirain ang katahimikan at baguhin ang usapan.

"Kyungsoo ayan na yung kanta!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun matapos mabilis na pindotin ang remote at nagsimula na ang intro ng kanta.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at itinapat ang mic sa bibig bago nagsimulang kumanta.

Parang tangang kausap ang tala at buwan  
Naghihintay ng meron sa gitna ng kawalan  
Natutong lumipad kahit pagod at sugatan  
Pag-ahon ko sa lupa'y iiwanan lang naman~

Habang kumakanta hindi nya maiwasang tumingin kay Jongin, well kanta nya ito para sa binata.

Walang nag-iba  
Talo nanaman tayo  
Ganun talaga  
Nadala nalang sa puro pangako  
Baka pwede lang kahit isang saglit  
Masabi lang na merong konting pagtingin  
Baka pwede lang kahit pa pasaring  
Sa sarili ko'y magsisinungaling~

Nakakaramdam naman ang barkada sa tension ng dalawa kasi nakatingin na din si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at d na umiinom.

Hindi ko lang masabi  
Ayoko na sayo  
Tao lang, napapagod din  
Kaso 'di ko magawang lumayo~

Buong parte ng kantang iyon nakatingin na lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. 

Si Jongin naman ay hindi maunawaan ang nararamdaman. Pakiramdam nya para sa kanya ang kanta. At kahit ilang beses pa nya marinig ang boses ng kaibigan nya ay may kakaiba syang nararamdaman, na tila ba may mga paru-paro sa tyan nya na kumikiliti? Pero yung kiliti na masarap sa pakiramdam? At tila ba humihinto ang mundo nya kapag nagtama ang paningin nila ni Kyugsoo habang kumakanta ito kahit na masakit yung kahulugan ng kanta.

Baka pwede lang kahit isang saglit  
Masabi lang na merong konting pagtingin  
Baka pwede lang kahit pa pasaring  
Sa sarili ko'y magsisinungaling~

Parang tangang kausap ang tala at buwan  
Naghihintay ng meron sa gitna ng kawalan  
Natutong lumipad kahit pagod at sugatan  
Pag-ahon ko sa lupa'y iiwanan lang naman~

Ang mga kaibigan naman nila ay nakatingin lang sa kanila. Titingin kay Jongin tapos lilipat kay Kyngsoo. Ang dalawa namang magkaibigan ay tila pakiramdam nila sila lang ang tao sa bar.

Kailan ba makakatulog ng mahimbing  
Kahit ilang minuto lang na 'di ikaw ang nasa isip  
Baka pupwede lang naman huwag ka munang magparamdam  
Dahil sawang sawa na akong marinig na ako'y kaibigan lang~

Sinigurado ni Kyungsoo na bawat salita at bawat linya maramdaman ni Jongin na para sa kanya yung kanta kaya hindi niya inalis ang tingin nya rito.

Tangina, ba't ba walang mali sa'yo  
'Di magawang umiwas at tuluyan nang lumayo  
Kahit na anong gawin, sinusuway ko parin~

Nararamdaman na ni Kyungsoo ang pag-agos ng luha nya sa mga pisngi at sinadya nya iyon hindi punasan, medyo madilim din naman kaya hindi masyadong makikita, pero si Jongin nakikita nya ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. 

Umaasang..

Parang tangang kausap ang tala at buwan  
Naghihintay ng meron sa gitna ng kawalan  
Natutong lumipad kahit pagod at sugatan  
Pag-ahon ko sa lupa'y iiwanan lang naman.

Hindi na nagawang pumalakpak ang mga kaibigan nila Jongin at Kyungsoo di katulad ng ginawa nila sa mga naunang kumanta.

"Ah.. eh.." nagiisip ng sasabihin sana si Baekhyun pero wala talaga siyang maisip.

Nang tila ba nagising na ang dalawa sa katotohanan ay natapon na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mic sa lamesa at umalis na. Nagulat ang barkada sa nangyari lalo pa ng sumunod si Jongin sa kanya.

"KYUNGSOO!" sigaw ni Jongin habang hinahabol ang kaibigan na umiiyak ngunit hindi pa din ito tumigil sa pagtakbo si Kyungsoo hanggang sa mahawakan ni Jongin ang pulsuhan nito.

"Jongin bitawan mo ako" Palag ni Kyungsoo na inaalis ang pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa pulsuhan nya.

"Mag-usap tayo" pagpapakalma naman ng binata.

"Para san pa? Na ipapamukha mo nanaman sa akin na kaibigan mo lang ako? PLEASE lang Jong--" natigil ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo nang biglang may lumapat na mga labi sa kanya din mga labi. Nanlaki lang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at hindi makagalaw dahil nakahawak dinnsi Jongin sa mga braso nya.

"Jongin...." sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay hawak sa kanyang mga labi, well first kiss nya yun at kay Jongin nya lang naman talaga nirereserve yun pero hindi sa ganitong sitwasyon kung saan nakainom silang dalawa at nag-aaway. "Lasing ka tigilan mo na ito bago ka pa--" eto nanaman ang mga labi ni Jongin, lumapat nanaman kay Kyungsoo.

Humiwalay na si sa pagkakahalik si Jongin ngunit nakasandal pa ang noo nya kay Kyungsoo at pumikit, habang ang mga kamay naman nya ay lumipat na sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Parang maduduling na si Kyungaoo dahil nakatingin sya sa mga mata ni Jongin na nakapikit. Naguguluhan sya kung ano ang nangyayari. Gusto nyang magtanong ngunit ayaw nya sirain itong mga sandali na ito dahil sa wakas, naramdaman nya yung matagal nya nang gustong maramdaman ang mahawakan sya ni Jongin na tila ba sya ang mundo nito. 

Kung panaginip man ito ayaw ko nang gumising, isip naman ni Kyungsoo. Alam ko man hindi totoo ito dahil lasing ka pero hayaan mo na akong sumaya sa haplos at bisig mo.

Dumilat na si Jongin at nagtama na ang paningin nila Kyungsoo.

Ito na ba ang katapusan?

Nagulat siya nang biglang hawakan ni Jongin ang kanyang kaliwang kamay at hilahin siya patungo sa sasakyan ni Jongin.

"Wait Jongin saan tayo pupunta?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa humila sa kanya.

Hindi sumagot si Jongin at pinagbuksan lang niya si Kyungsoo ng pinto.

"Get inside" utos nito.

"A-no?"

"I said get inside" naiinis nitong sabi at agad na sinara ang pinto pagkapasok ng kaibigan.

Tahimik ang byahe, natakot nang magtanong si Kyungsoo kung san sila pupunta. Nang ninakawan nya ng tingin ang abogado at bakas sa mukha nito ang galit, ngunit imbis na matakot ay naturn-on pa yata si Kyungsoo. Iniisip nya na lang na epekto ng alak ito kaya sya nagkakaganito. Well, masisisi nyo ba sya kung mas gumagwapo si Jongin kapag galet? 

Tinatamaan na ng antok si Kyungsoo at sa tingin niya ay nakatulog na yata sya sa sasakyan dahil naramdaman na lang nya ang pagbuhat sa kanya ni Jongin at nagising sya na nasa elevator na sila. Pamilyar ang lugar na ito, nasa condo sila ni Jongin.

"Jongin bat tayo nandito?" tanong ng naguguluhan na si Kyungsoo na hanggang doon ay hila hila pa din ni Jongin. 

Hinila ni Jongin ang kaibigan papasok ng condo hanggang makaabot sila sa kwarto ni

"You want to have sex right? You want to have my baby? Then lets make it" Bulong ni Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. 

Doon nagsimulang maginit ang katawan ni Kyungsoo lalo pa at hinigpitan ni Jongin ang pagkakayakap nya dito. 

"J-jongin nghhh" Ungol ni Kyungsoo ng magsimulang paulan ni kaibigan ng halik ang leeg nito habang pinipisil ang magkabilang pisngi ng pwet ni Kyungsoo. Pinililit lumaban ni Kyungsoo at ayaw nya na baka dahil lang sa lasing si Jongin kaya ganito ito.   
Nangmakaipon nang lakas dahil nanghihina sya sa mga halikat init ng hininga ni Jongin, itinulak nito ang magkabilang braso ng binata. 

"Jongin stop!!" 

"Baket?! Akala ko ba gusto mo ito?" pagtataka ni Jongin

"Hindi pwedeng ganito.. Na lasing ka." may halong pagkadismaya na saad ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw nya lang naman pagsisihan ni Jongin ang mangyari kung sakali man. 

"No hindi ako lasing tsaka I want to do it too" Hindi nya na hinintaypang sumagot si Kyungsoo at sinunggaban nya na ito ng halik. Si Kyungsoo naman ay pinulupot ang kanyang mga braso sa leeg ni Jongin para idiin pa ang halik. Bigla naman syang napaungol muli ng ipasok ni Jongin ang kamay nya sa loob ng pantalon ni Kyungsoo para pisilin ang malulusog nitong pwet at samanatalahin para ipasok ang dila nya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Naglaro ang kanilang mga dila at ang kamay naman ni Kyungsoo ay nasa mainit na katawan ni Jongin.   
Ilang saglit pa ng mainit na halikan at pagkuskos ng kanilang katawan sa isa't isa ay natagpuan na nila ang sarili nila sa kama ni Jongin na wala ng saplot.   
Hindi maunawaan ni Jongin ang nararamdaman nya. Iba ang Kyungsoo na nakikita nya. Alam nyang may itsura si Kyungsoo ngunit iba ang ganda nya habang nakahiga sa kama ni Jongin at nagliliwanag ang balat nito dahil sa buwan na tumatagos sa bintana ni Jongin.   
Si Kyungsoo naman hindi nya alam ang mararamdaman kung takot o saya dahil sa wakas nararamdaman nya na ang matagal nya nang inaasam na madama na tila ba mahal sya ni Jongin higit pa sa isang kaibigan.   
Hiling nya pa na sana tumigil ang oras na iyon dahil pagod na syang mabuhay nang siya lang yung nagmamahal..   
"Sigurado ka na ba talaga Soo?" tanong ni Jongin na pumatong na kay Kyungsoo   
"Oo please" pagmamakaawa ni Kyungsoo na kinuskos pa ang ari nilang dalawa dahilang para umungol sila dalawa at lalong tigasan. Nagpatuloy ang kanilang sesyon hanggang sa dumating na ang oras para sila ay mag-isa. At nagpatuloy sa pagbayo si Jongin ngunit hindi na ang pagkakaroon ng anak ang nasa isip nya kung hindi ang gaano kasarap ang makipag isa kay Kyungsoo.   
Lalong tumatagal ay lalong lumalakas ang pagbayo ni Jongin at ang ungol ni Kyungsoo dahilan para marating nila ang rurok.   
"Mahal kita Jongin..." Bulong ni Kyungsoo ng maramdaman nya na labasan na si Jongin sa loob nya ngunit napatitig lang ang binata sa kanya. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo dahil alam nya na di sasagutin ni Jongin ang mga sinabi nya dahil alam niya na iba ang ibig sabihin ni Kyungsoo.   
" Salamat Soo" Hindi na nakita ni Jongin ang pagpatak ng luha ni Kyungsoo dahil humiga na sya non sa tabi nito at natulog.


	2. Pag-usbong ng anghel at mga damdamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa pag-usbong ng anghel na inaasam asam ni Jongin ay pag-usbong din ng kanyang damdamin sa kanyang kaibigan

Matapos ang gabing iyon nagsama pa ang dalawa ng isang linggo. Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na pinagstay siya ni Jongin sa condo at sinabi na next week na lang siya umuwi.   
"Eto oh.." alok ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ng matapos nyang lutuin ang almusal nila.   
"Im sorry Soo if I made you feel like that.. Pero... wala eh hanggang kaibigan na lang talaga kita." Pagoopen up ni Jongin na kinagulat naman ni Kyungsoo. 

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo gumuho yung mundo nya nung marinig yon pero wala.. alam nyang wala na talagang pag-asa. 

Ngunit matapos iyon ay naging marupok pa din ang ating bida at pinapatuloy ang pagiging surrogate mother sa magiging anak ni Jongin. Kaya sa isang linggong magkasama sila ay ilang beses din nilang sinubukang mahtalik at gumawa ng magiging anak ni Jongin. Minsan pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo habang ginagawa nila iyon ay tila ba may nararamdaman talaga si Jongin sa kanya pero ayaw nya na magsalita pa kasi alam naman nyang idedeny lang ito ng kaibigan. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Makalipas ang ilang linggo hindi na sila nagkita, sinabihan na lang sya ni Jongin na kung maramdaman nya man na buntis sya ay agad syang pumunta sa kaibigan  
"Okay na ba kayo ni Jongin?" tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo habang tinatalian ang buhok ng anak nito.   
"Oo naman, nag-usap na kami" Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo na nakikipag laro sa anak ni Baek at tumutulong bihisan ang dolls nito   
"Ano sabi nya?" 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo paano sasabihin kay Baek kasi alam nyang magagalit ito kay Jongin dahil sa pagiging manhid ng binata at pagiging masokista nya. 

"Wala" bulong nito matapos ibigay ang binihisan nyang manika sa anak ni Baek. 

"Thank you tito Soo" Sabi naman ni Chan Ae at ngflying kiss pa kay Kyungsoo kasi d pa sya makatayo dahil iniipitan pa sya ni Baek.   
"you're welcome baby" sagot nya dito at binigyan ng tipid na ngiti. Hindi nya alam ay biniabasa na ni Baek ang kilos nya. 

"Nasisinungaling ka ba?" Biglang tanong nito. 

"Hinde Baek at ayaw ko na pag-usapan please.. Magluto na tayo dadating na yong mga yon." Pag-aya ni Kyungsoo. 

May munti silang pagsasalo ngayong barkada dahil anibersaryo ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Ngayon lang uli makiita ni Kyungsoo si Jongin matapos ang lingg na iyon dahil naging busy na silang dalawa. Ilang linggo nya na ito nakikita at hindi din ito nagpaparamdam na parang walang nangyari. 

"Gusto mong kape Soo?" alok ni Baek. 

"Ayoko Baek.." 

"Okay sige sabi mo eh" tugon ni Baekhyun kahit naninibago ito na tinanggihan ni Kyungsoo ang kape dahil mahilig ito dito. 

Makalipas ang ilang oras ay dumating na ang barkada na at sakto naman natapos silang magluto. Medyo natagalan lang kasi nagbabantay din ng bata si Baekhyun at naglilinis naman ng bahay si Chanyeol. 

Masaya ang lahat ngunit si Kyungsoo d makatingin si kay Jongin.. Hindi nya alam kung bakit o dahil ba sa hiya. Kahit nanapansin ng barkada ay hinayaan na lang nila ang dalawa.. Sabihin na lang natin na napagod na sila. 

"CHEERSSSSSS" sigaw ng magkakaibigan na nagtoast para sa mag-asawa ngunit si Kyungsoo ay nahihilo na at hindi nya alam ang kung bakit. Marahil sa pagod at nitong mga nakaraang linggo ay nagpakabusy sya trbaho para di nya maisip ang nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin. 

Nanginginig na tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang wine glass para makipag toast at sabay silang lumagok ngunit ang inumin ni ang wine ay bigla syng nasuka sa lasa nto na kinagulat naman ng kanyang mga kaibigan.   
"Kyungsoo okay ka lang ba?" tanong ng nagaalalang si Chanyeol.   
"Oo pero d na maganda pakiram--" hindi na ntuloy ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoodahil nasuka na ito na lalong kinabahala ng mga kaibigan.   
"Shit!"   
"Dalhin ka na namin sa ospital" pagaalok nila Chen.   
"Hindi na kaya ko na ito pasensya naako na maglilinis.." akma nang tatayo si Kyunsoo bago pa man itoay tuluyan na syang nawalan ng malay ay mabuti namang nasalo sya ni Jongin na balak na sana syang pigilan tumayo.   
"KYUNGSOO!!!"   
"Ako magdadala sa kanya sa ospital" Sabi ni Jongin na buha buhat si Kyungsoo papuntang sasakyan.   
"Sasama kami"   
"Hindi na ipagptuloy nyo lang yan at chachat ko na lang kayo"  
Gusto pa sana magpumilit ng barkada kaso alam nila kung gaano katigas ang ulo ni Jongin.   
Nang makarating sila sa ospital ay agad namang insikaso si Kyungsoo ng mga nurse at doctor para alam ang nangyari. Makalipas lang ang ilang minuto ay lumabas na ang doctor at agad na hinanap si Jongin.   
"Okay naman po si Mr. Doang nakikita naming dahilan ng kanyang pagkakahimatay ay dahil sa buntis ho sya at over fatigue"  
Bigla namang natameme si Jongin sa narinig at napatingin na lang sa doctor.   
"Buntis?"   
"Opo kau po ba ang ama?"   
"ah eh.. Opo.." hindi makapaniwalang sagot ni Jongin.   
"Actually pinacheck up ko na din sya sa isang obgyne para matest kung ilang linggo na syang buntis at kung kamusta na ang lagay ng baby."   
Hindi sumagot si Jongin dahil iniisip nya pa din kung totoo nga ba ang mga nangyayari.   
"Mr. Kim?"   
"S-sige po maraming salamat po"  
"Congratulations po Mr. Kim" bati ng doctor na pinisil ang balikat nya at umalis na.   
Nakatulalang umupo si Jongin dahil hindi pa din makapaniwala sa kanyang narinig.   
"Magiging tatay na ako..." bulong nya sa sarili..  
"magkakababy na ako.. Magkakababy na ako" paulit ulit nitong bulong  
Hindi namalayan ni Jongin na tutulo na pala ang mga luha niya habang paulit ulit nyang sinasabi. Natupad na din ang kagustuhan nyang magkaanak.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayon sa tests Mr. Kim one month pregnant na po si Mr. Do. Kailangan nya pong alagaan ang sarili para maging healthy at kumapit si Baby" paalala ng doctor kay Jongin na abot tenga ang ngiti at maiging nakikinig sa doctor. 

"Okay po sige po" 

"lalo na din sa lagay ng asawa mo mukhang napa-" 

"Ah eh hindi ko po sya asawa" 

"Boyfriend?" 

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang isasagot kasi nakakahiya namang sabihin na nabuntis nya ung kaibigan nya. 

"Ah eh ang totoo po nyan sya po yung magsosurrogate ng baby ko" napakamot na lang sa batok si Jongin habang nakatingin ka kay Kyungsoo na wala pa ding malay. 

"Ha? Eh diba dapatas inaalagan nya yung sarili nya kas i nabaya-" Naputol nanaman ang sasabihin ng doctora ng magsalita si Jongin

"Mahaba po kasing kwento pero salamat po doctora" 

"Oh sya maiwan ko na po kayo at pakitawag po ako kapag nagising po Mr. Do" 

"Opo salamat po" 

Naiwan na lang si Jongin na tinititigan si Kyungsoo, napansin nya nga ang kapayatan nito at ang lalim ng mata ng kaibigan. Iniisip nya kung bakit nagkakaganito si Kyungsoo,l dahil wala naman nakukwento ito sa kanya kung may pinagdadaanan man ito. 

"Salamat" bulong nito sa kaibigang tulog habang hinahawa ang buhok nito. 

Ilang ominuto pa nakatulog na si Jongin sa may tabi ng braso ni Kyungsoo. Nangako sa sarili na aalagaan ang kaibigan at sisiguraduhin na magiging malusog ang kanyang magiging anak. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masakit ang katawan, nagising si Kyungsoo at tumambad sa kanya ang isang hindi pamilyar na puting kwarto. Inikot niya ang paningin at dun niya natagpuan ang kaibigan na mahimbing na natutulog sa kanyang tabi at tsaka niya napagtanto na siya ay nasa ospital. Ang naalala nya lang ay patayo na sya na sya dahil nasusuka na naman sya which is madalas na mangyari sa knya nitong nakaraan linggo. Iniisip nya ay marahil sa madalas siyang lipasan ng gutom kahit na madalas din ay gutom siya or marami siyang gustong kainin.   
Pinagmasdan nya ang kaibigan na natutulog sa kanyang tabi. Iniisip nya akit sa lahat ng kaibigan nya ay si Jongin lang ang nandito. Marahil ang ilan ay umuwi na sa knilang pamilya at hindi na sya na antay gumising.   
Biglang nakaramdam ng takot si Kyungsoo ng maalala nya na galit sa kanya ang kaibigan, well hindi sya sigurado kung galit talaga sa kanya si Jongin. Naisip nya lang iyon kasi hindi nagpaparamdam ang binata sa kanya ng ilang linggo na. Hindi nya alam kung dahil pa sa sinabi nya o may nagawa syang ikinagalit ng kaibigan. Kahit anong isip nya wala syang maisip na dahilan para magalit ito sa knya. Nung mga gabing iyon hindi naman nya pinagpilitan yung sarili nya dito, si Jongin din naman ang may gusto dahil napagdesisyunan na nito na ituloy ang balak. Nung mga gabing may nangyari sa kanila pakiramdam nya talaga may iba pang nararamdaman si Jongin sa kanyan ngunit sarado talaga ang binata.   
Sa kabila ng nangyari hindi pa din makakaila ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman nya sa kaibigan. Oonasaktan sya sa sinabi ni Jongin na hanggang magkaibigan na lang talaga sila kaya nga ngayon susulit nya na ang nahuhuli nyang mga araw dito sa Pilipinas bago siya lumipat ng Amerika at magsimula ng bagong buhay.   
Makalipas pa ang ilang minuto ay nagising si Jongin saglitang sinilip si Kyungsoo at nang makitang gising na ang kaibigan ay agad niya itong niyakap na ikinagulat naman ni Kyungsoo. 

"B-bakit Jongin??"   
"Tangina salamat talaga Soo"   
"Ha? Baket anong nangyare?"   
"Hinimatay ka.. Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin na nakakaranas ka na pala ngsintomas ng pagbubuntis?"  
"A-ano? Buntis na... ako?!"   
"Yes you are one month pregnant Soo" Nakangiting balita ni Jongin  
"Talaga?"   
"Yes Mr. Do" Sagot ng doctor nakakapasok lang upang silipin kung gising na buntis na pasyente.   
"Oh my.." hindi makapaniwalang bulong ni Kyungsoo n ikinatawa naman ni Jongin at niyakap pa ang kaibigan.   
"By the way Congratulations at ika nga po ni Mr. Kim you are four weeks pregnant na at ako nga po pala si Dra. Jung" Inabot ni Dra. Jung ang kanyang kamay kay Kyungsoo upang makipagshake hands dito at binigyan din sya ng matipid na ngiti ng binata.   
"And dinala ka dito ni Mr. Kim kasi ikaw ay hinimatay hindi lama g dshil sa buntis ka ngunit dahil din sa pagod. Kyungsoo from now on please take care of yourself at lalo na nakadepend sa iyo din ang baby nyo ni Mr. Kim. Kailangan mo syang panatilihing malusog at iyong pakatandaan na pi akadeligado ang unang tatlong buwan ng pagbubuntis kaya ingatan mo siyang maigi lalo na sa kondisyon mo ngayon, okay ba iyon Mr. Do? "  
" Opo mula ngayon aalagaan ko na po ang sarili ko at ang baby po namin ni Jongin. "  
" Very good! So makaka-asa ako ah? And magiischedule na ako ng appointments or monthly check-ups mo para masigurado nating healthy si baby okay? "   
" Yes po" nakangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo.   
"Well mauna na ako at may pasyente pa ako magiingat kayo lagi. By the way nagbigay na ako kay Mr. Kim ng reseta ng vitamins na pwede mong inumin at maternity books okay? Basahin nyo maigi iyon" Pagkatapos magsalita ng doktor ay naiwan ang dalawa na abot tenga ang ngiti.   
"Salamat talaga Kyungsoo" Maluha luhang sabi ni Jongin na niyakap muli ang kaibigan.   
"Nasasabik na akong lumaki sya Jongin at aalagaan ko talaga ang sarili ko" Pangako ni Kyungsoo habang hinahimas at tinititigan ang kanyang tyan. Naramdaman nya na pumatong naman ang kamay ni Jongin dito dahilan para mapatingin sya sa binata.   
"Aalagaan ko kayong dalawa" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nang makalabas si Kyungsoo sa ospital ay pinaggrocery naman sya ni Jongin at sinigurado na nabili nya lahat ng vitamins na nireseta mg doctor. Sinigurado nya din hindi kakapusin ng stock si Kyungsoo ng pagkain at madalas itong magpadala ng maglilinis ng condo ni Kyungsoo para di mapapagod ang buntis.   
"Hello Kyungsoo, kamusta ang pakiramdam mo?" pangangamusta nito sa telepono nung isang araw.   
"Okay lang naman hindi lang naman ako nakatulog ng maigi kasi sumusuka nanaman ako kaninang madaling araw. Pero okay nman na ako."   
"Sigurado ka? May gusto ka bang kainin o bilhin na kailangan mo?"   
"Wala naman Jongin okay na ako. Magsasabi na lang ako sayo kung may kailangan pa ako"   
"Oh sige Soo magiingat ka palagi ah, itext mo ko agad kung may maramdaman ka man at huwag masyadong magpakapagod at stress sa trabaho hindi maganda kay baby yan"   
"Oo na.. Oh sya magtrabaho ka na din okay? Mag-iingat ka bye"   
Nang maibaba ang telepono ay hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang dibdib dahil sa malakas na kabog nito. Hindi din maipaliwanag ang saya na nadarama nya. Kahit kailan hindi nya naiisip na aabot sila ni Jongin sa ganito kahit hindi naman talaga sila magkasintahan pero masaya na inaalagaan at binabantayan sya ng binata. Noon pa man ay inaalagaan at binabantayanna talaga sya nito ngunitiba ang pagaalalaga ni Jongin ngayon.   
Hinimas ni Kyungsoo at tyan nya at tiniggan nang may buong pagmamahal sa mata ang tyan nya.   
"Nagugutom ka na ba? Mahal na mahal ka namin ng ama mo kaya kapit ka lang ah?"   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IKALAWANG BUWAN :)   
Hindi makatulog si Kyungsoo. Kahit anong posisyon ang gawin nyang higa ay hindi pa din siya makatulog. Nagugutom din nanaman siya, kanina gusto nys ng babanaque ngayon gusto nya ng siopao. Naguguluhan na din sya.   
Nang tumingin sya sa orasan nakita nya na ala-una na pala ng madaling araw. Malamang tulog na si Jongin. At dahil mas sa hindi nya malamang dahilan tinawagan nya si Jongin.   
Nagulat naman siya ng nakasagot pa din ang binata.   
"Hello Kyungsoo baket? Okay ka lang ba?" tanong ng pagod na Jongin sa kabilang linya.   
"Hindi kasi ako makatulog.." Naiimagine ni Jongin ang pagnguso ni Kyungsoo kaya natawa ito.   
"Huwag mo akong tawanan ni...." Nagulat naman si Jongin sa tinawag sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.   
"Anong kailangan mo?"   
"Gusto ko siopao ay hindi.. Turon na lang pala pleaseeeee"   
"Ha san ako kukuha non?!!!"   
"May mabibilhan ka pa naman siguro sige na"   
" Kyungsoo gabi na.."   
"Sige na ni! Para kay baby!!"   
"Hays.. Sige na nga.. Kapag ako walang nahanap na turon pasensyah tayo ah"   
"Wahhh thank you ni! Bilisan mo ahhh bye!"   
Bago pa man makasagot si Jongin ay binaba na ni Kyungsoo ang telepono.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walang nabiling turon si Jongin kaya siopao na lang sa 7eleven ang binili nya nabasa at nadinig nya din naman noon kela Chanyeol na ang mga nagkecrave na buntis basta makita lang nila ang gusto nilang kainin okay na kanila iyon, o kahit anong lasa pa non basta iyon ang hiniling nilang pagkain okay na iyon.   
Nang makarating sya sa condo ni Kyungsoo ay agad syang pumasok dahil alam naman din nya na ang pin ng condo ni Kyungsoo at alam din naman ni Kyungsoo ang kanya. Nang makarating siya sa kwarto ay tumambad sa kanya ang naglalaptop na Kyungsoo natila ng nagtatala ng mga grado ng mga estudyante nya.   
"Gabi na nagtatrabaho ka pa.. Anong bilin ko sayo aber?" sabi ni Jongin na pumewang pa pagkalapag nya ng pinamiling pagkain sa lamesa katabi ng kama ni Kyungsoo. Ngunit hindi sumagot ang buntis na binata kung hindi ngumuso lang kay Jongin.   
"Siopao lang nabili ko.. Pagkatapos mong kainin yan matulog ka na okay? Uuwi na ako" bago pa man makaalis si Jongin ay may humila sa T-shirt nya. Walang iba kung hindi si Kyungsoo na nakanguso pa din.   
"wag ka na umuwi dito ka na matulog pleaseeee" Total pagod naman na din Si Jongin, hindi na ito pumalag at nahiga na sa tabi ng buntis nyamg kaibigan. Hindi na din naman na bago sa kanila ang magtabi dahil bata palang naman sila nagtatabi na sila. Itinabi na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang gamit at saka na siya punwesto sa higaan.   
Nagulat si Jongin nag biglang may yumakap sa kanyang likod.   
"Kyungsoo mainit" angal nito  
"Eeeeehhhhhhhh"   
"Kyungsoo..." suway pa ni Jongin. Hindi na sumagot ang kaibigan ngunit nakayakap pa din ito. Maya-maya pa ay may narinig na syang paghikbi.   
"Uy umiiyak ka?" Hinirap ni Jongin ang umiiyak na kaibigan  
"Ikaw kasi ayaw mo ako yalapin eh? Baket mabaho ba ako? Mabaho ba yung hininga ko? Ung buhok ko? Paa ko?"   
"Wala nama-"   
"EH BAKET AYAW MONG MAGPAYAKAP?!" Humagulgol na ang ating buntis na bida. Aware na si Jongin na magiging sensitibo ito kaya hinabaan na lang nya ang pasensya nya. Ang nabasa nya pa sa libro ay magtatagal pa ito ng buong pagbubuntis ng kaibigan.   
"sige na nga sorry na" Pag-aalo ni Jongin at niyakap ang kaibigan. Humiga naman si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin at pumikit.   
Wala pang limang minuto nakatulog na si Kyungsoo at humihilik pa. Natawa naman si Jongin sa itsura ng kaibigan at napansin na din niya amg paglusog nito. Tinutupad talaga ni Kyungsoo ang pangako na aalagaan at sisiguraduhin nya nang malusog ang baby. Lalo din tuloy lumaki ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahilang para matawa din si Jongin sa kakyutan nito.   
Habang tinititigan napansin ni Jongin gaano kaganda ang mukha ngkaibigan. Alam ni Jongin na may itsura talaga si Kyungsoo ngunit nung nabuntis ito tila lalo pa itong gumanda. Nakaramdam namN ng bilis ng tibok ng puso si Jongin at napaisip na mali itong. Araramdaman nya dahil kaibigan nya lang si Kyungsoo.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Simula non hindi na maalis sa isip ni Jongin ang kanyang napagtanto ng gabing iyon. Lalo pa ngayon kada ngingit sa kanya ang buntis na kaibigan ay tila sumasabog ang dibdib ni Jongin sa bilis ng tibok ng puso nya. Minsan pa ay hindi ito maitago ang pamumula ng pisngi nya nung nanghingi si Kyungsoo ng kiss ng inhinatid nya ito sa unibersidad na pinagtatabahuhan nito. Nahiya naman non si Jongin kaya tinaggihan nya at maraming estudyante ang nakatingin sa kanila kaya hindi sya pumayag pero umiyak si Kyungsoo kaya pumayag din sya.. sabihin nanatin kamuntikan na silang magmake out sa labas  
Sa ngayon wala pa din nakakaalam sa kanilang barkada at pag-usapan nilang huwag na lang muna ipaalam.   
Dahil na din sa naguguluhan nyang damdamin at natatakot na baka mahulog sya sa kaibigan minarapat ni Jongin na lumayo muna kay Kyungsoo at hindi muna ito kitain ngunit makulit pa din ang buntis na binata.   
Hanggang sa umabot ng halos isang buwan hindi siya masyadong nagparamdam kay Kyungsoo takot na magpadala sa emosyon niya. 

IKA-APAT NA BUWAN

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo lumaban, kahit mahirap at masakit. Ito ang ginusto nya at ito ang parusa sa pagiging tanga nya. Napagtanto nya iyon ng iwan sya ni Jongin ng ilang linggo. Nakalimutan nya na matapos ang lahat ng ito ibibigay nya ang baby kay Jongin at aalis na sya ng papuntang America para kalimutan ang lahat. 

Nakaluhod sa inodoro ang ginagawa nya sa alas dos ng madaling araw. Hilong hilo habang nakakapit sa toilet seat. So ganito pala talaga magbuntis ng mag-isa yung wala kang katuwang? Mahirap pero eto naman ang ginusto nya kaya kailangan nyang panindigan.

Nang matapos ang kanyang pagsusuka at naiflush ito ay naupo muna sya sa sahig ng banyo at umiyak. Naawa sya sa sarili nya, sya lang mag-isa, paano kaya kung sila ng nakabuntis sa kanya? Ni Jongin? Siguro mag kasama sya ngayon at hinahimas ang likod nya. Pero wala, ni kaibigan wala, ayaw kasi ipaalam ni Jongin kahit kanino o kahit man lang sa mga magulang nila, kaya mag-isa syang lang lumalaban. 

"K-kaya mo ito Kyungsoo, tanga ka pero hindi ka susuko." Sabi nya sa sarili at tumayo na gamit ang mga binting nanlalambot. Humawak sya sa lubabo katabi ng inidoro bilang suporta sa pagtayo at nagtungo sa kanyang kama. Nakahinga sya ng maluwag nung makaupo sya rito ngunit nahihilo at lanta pa din ang katawan nya.  
Nung nakaraang mga buwan inaalagan sya ni Jongin kagaya ng pangako nito pero baket parang biglang nagbago ang isip ng binata. Wala man lang pasabi nangiiwan na lang bigla. Wala man lang pasabi...   
Kamalasan nya pa ay nakaramdam na sya ng gutom at tila gusto nya ng nachos na maraming cheese sauce na may kapartner na juice na gawa sa pipino.  
"Naman baby bakit ganitong oras pa at hinang hina si mama" Lalong bumuhos ang mga luha ng buntis na binata.  
Tangin ang naging sagot lang na natanggap nya ay ang pagkulo ng tyan nya.  
"O-okay subukan ko tawagan ang ama mo" nanginginig na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa tabi nya at agad na idiniyal ang numero ni Jongin.  
Matapos ang limang ring ay may sumagot ang pagod na pagod na si Jongin.  
"Anu nanaman Kyungsoo?" Naiinis na bungad nito.  
"Ah eh.." hindi makasagot ng maayos si Kyungsoo sa takot.  
"Ano?! Inaantok ako at pagod kaya bilisan mo"  
"Ka.. kasi nagugutom ako eh"  
"For sure may pagkain ka dyan"  
"Hindi ko kasi kayang tumayo"  
"Hindi ba pwede bukas na lang? Anong oras na oh?!" Sabi pa ni Jongin na may pagkahalong inis.  
"O-okay" hikbi ni Kyungsoo, napabuntong hininga na lang si Jongin sa kabilang linya at ibinaba na ito.  
Hindi nya alam kung bakit biglang nagbago ang ugali ni Jongin. Tila ba iniiwasan sya jito at tuwing kakausapin nya naman ay naiinis ito.   
"O-okay lang baby diba? Kakain tayo ng marami bukas" paliwanag nya sa tyan nya habang hinihimas ito. "Sorry kay daddy mo pagod lang siguro yun, mahal tayo nun, ikaw bilang anak nya... ako bilang ka-kaibigan nya" habng nagsasalita patuloy din ang pagpunas ng luha ni Kyungsoo.  
Ilang segundo pa ay inayos nya pa ang kanyang pagkakahiga at pumikit na. Nakakapagod din pala maging buntis, kaya madali na din syang nakatulog habang binabale wala ang gutom.

\-------------------------------------------------

Tirik na tirik na ang araw nang dumilat si Kyungsoo. Napatingin siya sa orasan at nakitang lagpas alas diyes na ng umaga, buti na lang sabado ngayon at wala siyang tuturuan.  
Gamit ang mga binti na nanghihina pa ay pinilit nyang pumunta sa kusina. Naghanda siya ng tsaa na makakatulong sa pagkalma at relax ng kanyang katawan.  
Habang nag-iinit ng tubig ay biglang tumunog ang kanyang doorbell kaya nagtungo din sya agad agad sa pinto. Binuksan nya ang maliit na monitor sa tabi ng kanyang pintuan para icheck kung sino ang kanyang bisita. Ayaw man nyang aminin pero hinihiling nya na sana si Jongin ito at may dalang pagkain.  
Pagkasilip nya ay napuno ng pagkadismaya ang katawan nya ng makita na si Baekhyun ito pero hindi nya ito ipapahalata sa kaibigan.  
"Hello Kyungsoo! Namiss kita bes!" Bati nito ng buksan ng binata ang pinto at agad naman nya itong niyakap. Naisip nya na parang tumaba ang kaibigan pero isinantabi nya na lang ito dahil ilang buwan nya itong hindi nakikita.   
"Hello" pilit nyang ngiti rito.  
"Oh my... nakikita mo ba ang sarili mo?" Reaksyon ni Baekhyun ng makita ang kalagayan ng kaibigan.  
"B-bakit?" Kinakabahang tanong ni Kyungsoo, na pinaglalaruan ang dulo ng kanyang damit. Naoansin ni Baekhyun ang panglalalim ng mata nito.   
"Alam mo sa ayaw at sa gusto mo, dadalhin na kita sa ospital" pirming salita ni Baekhyun sabay kuha sa braso ng kaibigan.  
"Ayoko"  
"Kyungsoo!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun dahilan para magflinch ang katawan ni Kyungsoo  
"Ayoko nga okay lang ako!" natatakot si Kyungsoo na malaman ni Baekhyun ang kundisyon niya at mabuking oa sila ni Jongin.   
"Kyungsoo naman eh! Hindi ka okay!" Sigaw pa nito lalo sabay hatak sa kaibigan na humihikbi na habang nakahawak sa doorframe.  
"A-ayaw ko" humahagulgol na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Naawa naman si Baekhyun sa kaibigan kaya binitawan nya na ito at agad na umupo na parang bata sa may pinto.  
"Ako na lang magdadala sa kanya" nagulat ang dalawa ng may biglang nagsalita sa likuran nila, si Jongin na may dalang paper bag ng pagkain. Para namang bata si Kyungsoo na tumakbo at yumakap dito. Nung una ayaw pa sya yakapin ni Jongin pabalik dahil baka maramdaman nanaman nya ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso nya ngunit hindi nya matiis ang kaibigan. Iniiwasan man nya ito ay namiss nya pa din makita ang kaibigan nya na nagdadala ng baby nya. Binubulungan din pa sya ng konsesya nya sa pangako na aalagaan nya ito.   
"Ayaw nya kasi magpadala sa doctor eh di nya ba nakikita yung sarili nya? Ang tamlay nya tapos ang lalim pa ng mga mata." Paliwanag pa ng nakapamewang na Baekhyun habang pinamamasdan si kyungsoo na nakayakap pa din kay Jongin. Hindi pa din sila pumapasok at nasa pintuan lang.  
"Paano sya sasama sayo kung ganyan ka?" Tanong naman ni Jongin.  
"Nag-aalala lang naman ako, pumasok na nga tayo" Aya ni Baekhyun na nauna nang pumasok habang ang dalawa naman ay kumalas na sa pagkakayakap at pumasok na din.  
Kumakain na sila ng dala ni Jongin, mali, pinapanuod lang nila si Kyungsoo na kumain na tila isang taon hindi kumain. Si Jongin may ay natatawa na lang sa kaibigan na nagdadala ng kanyang anak habang si Baekhyun naman ay natameme lang sa kilos ni Kyungsoo.  
"Kyungsoo dahan lang" paalala ni Baekhyun habang inabutan na din ng isang baso ng tubig si Kyungsoo.  
"Ma-" lunok. "Masharap kashi eh" salita pa nito.  
"Masarap pa si Chanyeol dyan" biro ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi sya pinansin ng dalawa.   
"After nian alis na tayo papuntang doctor" saad ni Jongin na sumubo na din ng pagkain.  
"Sama ako" pakikisali ni Baekhyun.   
"HINDE PWEDEEEE!" Sabay na sigaw ng dalawa at nanlaki ang pagkakadilat ni Baekhyun.  
"Okay okay pero chill lang kayo ah?" Salita ni Baekhyun habang nakataas ang dalawang kamay na tila sumusuko sa pulis.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pagkatapos kumain, nanuod at nagkwentuhan ang ginagawa naman nilang tatlo. Si Baekhyun naman ay napapansin ang pagkaclingy ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin pero isinantabi dahil ganyan naman talaga ang magkaibigan.   
Si Jongin naman ay tila nakalimutan ang iniisip na layuan si Kyungsoo dahil natatakot pa din syang magpadala sa emosyon pero ang kyung kasi ng binata na nakapit sa kanya habang hawak ang bag ng cookies at natatawa sa pinapanuod nila.   
Habang tawa ng tawa si Kyungsoo sa pinapanuod hindi napansin ni Jongin na nakatitig na lamang sya sa kaibigan.   
Lalo naman itong naman sandal sa kanya at natawa nalang sya pero napatigil sya ng sipain ni Baekhyun ang paa nya.   
Nahiya naman si Jongin at naramdaman ang init ng mukha kaya napa-iling at ngisi na lang si Baek sa kabigan.   
Ngunit nung araw na iyon pagka-alis ni Baekhyun ng condo ni Kyungsoo sumunod na din ng uwi si Jongin at hindi na dinala si Kyungsoo sa doctor dahil next week din naman ang check up nito. Nangako naman si Jongin na sasamahan sya nito.   
"Basta alagaan mo yung sarili mo ah, tandaan mo may baby dyan sa tyan mo kaya magpakalusog ka" pgpaalala naman ni Jongi. Minsan naguguluhan na si Kyungsoo sa kanya., minsan walang paki sa kanya ang binata maya-maya ay binabantayan naman sya nito.   
Maya maya pa ay naalala ni Kyungsoo na ipakita ang unang sonogram ng baby nila kasi hindi nakarating si Jongin sa check up dahil busy daw ito at nggayon lang siya nadalaw nito.   
Habang tinititigan ni Jongin ang inabot na sonogram sa kanya hindi naman nya mapigilang maluha at niyakap pa si Kyungsoo.   
Hiling lang nya sana laging ganito yung masaya sila ni Jongin. 

IKA-LIMANG BUWAN

KALIWA

KANAN

KALIWA ULI

KANAN ULI

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo, nararamdaman at nakikita nya na ang umbok ng kanyang tyan. Masaya nya na nakikita nya lumalaki ang kanyang tyan na nagdadala ng anak nila ni Jongin. Ngunit dahil lumalaki na ito ay malalaking damit na din ang sinusuot nya. Hindi na madalas ang pagsuka nya pero minsan sumusuka pa din sya at mas madalas na syang magbago ng mood. Minsan hindi nya din maintindihan ang sarili nya. Kagaya na lang nung isang gabi nang hindi sya makapili ng pizza. Gusto nya kasi ng hawaiian pero nung nakita nya yung chessy overload pizza naiyak na sya kasi hindi makapili. Lalo pa syang naiyak noong nalaman nyang pinagtitinginan sya ng mga tao.  
"Oh my god baby lumalaki ka na!" Masiglang sabi nya habang pumapalakpak na tila ba bata.  
"Picture tayo tapos send natin kay papa mo?" Kausap nya pa dito habang hawak ang tyan na may umbok na.  
Binaba nya na ang tshirt nya at dumiretso sa kanyang kwarto para hanapin ang kanyang cellphone.  
"Asan kaya yun" Hagilap nito  
Ilang minuto pa ay hindi nya mahanap ito hanggang sa lumuluha na ang kanyang mga mata.   
"Nasaan na kasiiiiiii" impatient nyang sabi habang dinadabog ang mga paa.  
Kung tutuusin kaya naman nyang bumili kung nawala nga pero, buntis ang ating bida kaya iniiyakan nya na ito.  
"Asan-- Ayy POTA!" Sigaw nya ng may biglang yumakap sa kanya muli sa likod at amoy alak. Bakit lasing ito ang aga aga?  
"Shhhhh" saad ng lasing na Jongin habang yakap si Kyungsoo at hinihimas ang tyan nito.  
"Ba- baket ka nandito?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo na nakalapat pa rin ang palad sa dibdib at pinapakalma ang puso nyang nagwawala.  
"Dinadalaw ko lang baby ko"  
"Baby mo? Ako?"  
"Anak ko"  
"Ay sorry" nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo.  
Nanatili sila sa pwesto at nang hindi nya na matiis ang amoy ng lalaki ay pilit na nyang tinanggal ang mga kamay nito sa tiyan nya.  
"No...."  
"Ang baho mo maligo ka muna do--" bago pa man matapos ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo ay biglang napatayo ng tuwid si Jongin.  
"Oh my.. are you showing?" Agad nyang hinarap si Kyungsoo sa kanya para makita ang mukha nito at para sa mas malinaw na kompirasyon.  
"Oo..." sagot ni Kyungsoo habang tinitignan ang mukha ni Jongin na may malapad na ngiti.  
"Why you didn't tell me?" Tila nawala na ang pagkalasing ni Jongin.  
"Ah eh kasi hindi ko mahanap yung phone ko"  
"Ah okay" sabi nito sabay lumuhod sa harap ni Kyungsoo at itinaas ang tshirt nya na kinagulat naman ng buntis.  
"Hi baby, I can't wait to see you, daddy loves you soooooo soooooo much" sabi nito habang nakatitig sa maliit na bump sabay halik dito.  
"Are you hungry na ba?" Tanong ni Jongin nang makatayo ito. Nasaan na yung pagkalasing nito? Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. May mood swing din yata ito eh.   
"Oo, gusto ko sana ng cookies"  
"Okay sge I'll get it"  
"Tapos kuha ka din ng ketchup"  
"Huh? For what?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Jongin na napahinto na din sa paglalakad at tila nawala lalo ang pagkalasing sa narinig.  
"Isasaw ko yung cookies dun" Tinaasan lang sya ni Jongin ng kilay at nang magpout na si Kyungsoo ay nagpatuloy na lang ito sa paglalakad para makuha ang gusto ng buntis.  
Nang maibigay ni Jongin lahat ng gusto ni Kyungsoo ay halos mahati na ang mukha nito sa laki ng ngiti na may kasama pang palakpak. Nagsimula ng kumain si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin naman ay tila maduduwal na sa itsura ng kinakain ni Kyungsoo.  
"Paano mo nakakain yan?" Tanong nya sa buntis.  
"Sarap kaya! Gusto mo?" Alok ni Kyungsoo habang inaabot ang cookie na may ketchup kay Jongin.  
"Ayaw ko" pinanuod na lang ni Jongin ang kaibigan na laging gutom na gutom.   
Nakita nya naman ito nung nakaraang liggo nakakapa lang nila ang umbok ng tyan ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi pa ito kitang kita.   
"Nararamdaman ko na din syang gumalaw" kwento naman ng namumuhalang si Kyungsoo.   
Ngumuso naman si Jongin kaya tinaasan sya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo.   
"Baket?"   
"Gusto ko na din syang maramdamang gumalaw"   
"Next month sabi sa libro sisipa na ito maghintay ka"  
"Okay, pero Soo tingin mo babae sya o lalaki?"   
"Maghintay ka next week okay?"   
Tangin buntong hininga na lang ang nasagot ni Jongin sa masungit nanaman na buntis.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sumunod na linggo pumunta ang dalawa para sa check-up at malaman ang kasarian ng baby nila. Bakas sa muka ni Jongin ang papanabik at hindi mapakali sa pagkakaupo.   
Maya maya pa ay nakita nanaman nila ang munti nilang anghel sa monitor at narinig ang tibok ng puso nito.   
"Wow go na go na si baby ipaalam ang gender nya" pinapakita sa monitor ang likot ng anak ng dalawa kaya natawa na lang itong mga ito.   
"Ready na ba kayo?"   
"Yes po" sabay na sagot ng dalawa kaya natawa pa lalo sila.   
"Congratulations it's a boy! Well a healthy boy" Nakangiting sabi ng doctora.   
Hindi sumagot ang dalawa, walang masabi sa tuwa na nararamdaman nila.   
"Well magpiprint lang ang ng pictures ni baby okay?" paalam ng doctora ng matapos nyang linisin ang lumalaking tyan ni Kyungsoo.   
"Maraming salamat Soo" umiiyak na sabi ni Jongin na tumayo para halikan ang noo ni Kyungsoo.   
"Walang anuman Jongin" nakangitng sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pilit na dinedema ang sakit na nararamdaman nya. 

IKAPITONG BUWAN

Malaki na ang tyan ni Kyungsoo. Hirap na hirap na din syang kumilos kaya nagleave na sya sa trabaho para matutukan ang baby nila ni Jongin. Ngayon nagiistay na din sya sa condo ni Jongin incase man may kailanganin ito. At dahil mas malapit din ito sa ospital.   
Madalas ang pagsipa ng bata, dahilan para mas maging masungit si Kyungsoo na tinatawanan lang ni Jongin minsan at hinalikan sa noo sabay sasabihan ang baby nila na wag saktan ang mama Soo nya. Oo, si Jongin na din nagsabi nahindi nya ipaglakait ang baby sa kaibigan. At paglaki nito ipapakila pa din nila na si Kyungsoo ang nagdala sa kanya.   
Sa mga kaibigan nila ay wala oa din nakakaalam pero nagtataka na ito na tinataguan sila nito lalo na ni Kyungsoo.   
Pero sa kabila ng lahat, nag-iiba na ang tingin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nakita nya ang ibang Kyungsoo sa mga lumipas na buwan sa pag-aalaga nito sa baby at kahit maging sa kanya. Minsan naisip nya kung matapos man manganak si Kyungsoo kakayanin nya kaya na mawala ito. Naguguluhan pa din sya kaya naman kinausap nya si Chanyeol.   
"Hindi ko talaga alam Yeol gagawin ko.."   
"Ano nanaman iyon Jongin.."   
"Kasi.. Naiisip ko kasi itong tao na ito.. Pano kung iwan nya ako.. Parang hindi ko maimagine sarili ko ng wala sya.. Binibigyan nya din ako ng pakiramdam na hindi ko oa naramdaman noon.. Pero natatakot ako Yeol hindi ko alam gagawin"   
"Si Kyungsoo ba ito?"   
"P-paano mo nalaman?"   
"Alam ko may gusto ka don nagbubulag bulagan ka lang Jongin. Isipin mo maigi yan at sundin mo ung nararadaman mo yun ang magpapakawala sa iyo. Tsaka wag ka matakot alam ko gusto ka din nyon at alam ko mahal ka din non. Isipin mo na lang kapag sinunod mo yang nararamdaman mo anong mangyayari. "  
Napaisip si Jongin sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. Marahil nga ay nabulagan sya pero alam nya din na may mas malalim pa syang nararadaman kay Kyungsoo at tila ba mas nahulog sya noong nakita nya yung katapangan ni Kyungsoo nung pagbubuntis nito.   
" Salamat Yeol"   
"Wala iyon sabihin mo sa kanya kapag handa na sya kaming makita sabihin nya lang miss na sya ng barkada." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IKAWALONG BUWAN  
Malapit na ang kabuwanan ni Kyungsoo. Hinahanda nya nag sarili. Natatakot sya pero para sa anghel nila ni Jongin kakayanin nya.   
Nitong mga huling buwan mas lumapit pa si Jongin sa kanya dahilan namanpara sya ang lumayo kasi alam nyang kung ganito si Jongin mahihirapan syang umalis. Siguro sasamahan nya lang din ng isang araw baby nya tapos iiwanan nya na kay Jongin. Habang iniisip ito hindi nya na alam na umiiyak na pala sya.   
Masakit mang isipin pero atleast natupad naman ang hiling nya namagkaanak sila ni Jongin at hi di sa iba magkaanak si Jongin. At saka pagdating din naman ng balik nya dito sa Pilipinas makilala din naman sya ng magiging anak nila.   
Nakaupo sya ngayon sa magiging kwarto ng anak nila. Pinaghanddan at pinaglaanan talaga ni Jongin ng panahon ang kwartong ito at sigurado siya na mgugustuhan ito ng anghel nila.   
Hindi din pa nakaisip si Jongin ng ipapangalan at gusto daw nito na pag-isipan nya pa maigi.   
"Nandito na lang pala ikaw" Sabi ni Jongin ng sumilip sa kwarto.   
"Tinabi ko kasi yung labahintapos ang bigat ng anak mo kaya napagod ako.. Dito na lang ako naupo"   
Nang makalapit si Jongin ay nagulat si Kyungsoo ng bigla syang abutan nito ng isang bouquet ng rosas.   
"Salamat sa lahat Soo"   
Naiyak naman ang buntis at niyakap ang kaibigan. Nang kumalas sa yakap si Jongin hinawakan nya ang magkabilang pisngi ng kaibigan, tinitigan ang mga mata ng puno ng pagmamahal. Aminado na sya sa lsarili nya na hindi lang kabigan ang nararadaman nya kay Kyungsoo.   
"Aalagaan mo syang maigi ah" paala ni Kyungsoo na umiiyak at pinatong ang kamay sa kamay ni Jongin na nasa pisngi nya pa din.   
"Wag mong kakalimutang videohan yung paglaki nya tapos isend mo sa akin ah? Mahal na mahal ko sya Jongin kaya please alagaan mo ang baby natin okay?" Humahagulgol na sa Kyungsoo habang si Jongin naman pinupunasan ang mga luha nito sabay halik sa noo.   
"Oo Soo aalagaan natin sya, magkasama tayong dalawa vivideohan natin ang paglaki nya at mamahalin natin sya ng lubos"   
"Natin?" tanong ng naguguluhan na buntis  
"Oo, please Kyungsoo patawarin mo ako sa lahat ng nagawa ko sayo at sana hindi pa ang huli ang lahat pero Soo.. Mahal na mahal kita hondi lang bilang kaibigan kaya please samahan mo ako sa habang buhay at palakohin ang anak naten?"   
"Jongin totoo ba yan?"   
"Oo Kyungsoo, so sasamahan mo ba ako o iiwan mo na talaga kami mag-ama?"   
Hindi makapagsalita si Kyungsoo. Hindi nya alam ang sasabihin kaya tumango na lang sya at dahil sa tuwa ay hinalikan sya ni Jongin sa labi dahilan para ipulupot niya ang braso nya sa leeg nito at ang kamay naman no Jonginay nasa bewan nya at ang isa ay nasa tyan nya.   
Bigla naman sumipa ang anak nila dahilan para matawa sila mgunit hindi ito nagtagal ng makaramdam ng sakit si Kyungsoo sa kanyang tyan at likod.   
"Okay ka lang ba?" Tanong ng nagaalala na Jongin  
"Kanina pang umaga ito sumasakit eh" Angal naman ni Kyungsoo na namimilipit na sa sakit.   
"Jonginnnnnnn ang saket" Humahagulgol na naman si Kyungsoo at nakita ni Jongin na pumutok na din ang panubigan nito dahilan para lalong mataranta ito.   
"Dadalhin na kita sa ospital" Inalalayan nya papuntang sasakyan si Kyungsoo ngunit bago pa man sya makalabas ng condo ay sumalubong sa kanila ang barkada nila na balak siyang supresahin pero mukhang sila ang nasupresa na nakita.   
"Tangina Kyungsoooooo buntis ka?!!!!!!!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun ng makita ang pawis na pawis at umiiyak na Kyungsoo  
"Oo potang ina nyo manganganak na sya kaya umalis na kayo dyan!" Sigaw ng nagpapa ic na Jongin. Pinadaan lang nila ang bagong magkasintahan at natulala lang sa nangyari.   
"Mga gaga sundan naten sila!!!!" Sigaw naman ni Luhan na binatukan ang asawa na si Sehun  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nangmakarating sa ospital ay umiiyak pa din si Kyungsoo sa takot at sakit pero hinawakan ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay pinaalalahanan na nadon lang sya tabi nito at hindi sya aalis.   
"Maraming salamat Soo, Mahal na mahal kita" paalala ni Jongin habang hawak ang kaliwang kamay Kyungsoo at habang busy ang mga doctor sa lowrr part ni Kyungsoo.   
"Jongin wag mo kong iwan"   
"Hindi kita iiwan"   
"Mahal kita sobra" bulong pa ni Kyungsoo bago umire nang marinig ang utos ni Dra. Jung.   
"Mahal din kita sobra Kyungsoo" 

At nang araw na iyon inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang malusog na si Kim Jong Soo. Kahit pre-mature ang baby malusog ito. Hindi maipaliwanag ang saya ni Jongin at Kyungsoo sa paglabas ng kanilang anghel na nagpatibay ng kanilang pagmamahal sa isa't-isa at naging daan para umusobong pa ang pagmamahal ni Jongin sa kaibigan. 

KATAPUSAN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maraming salamat sa nagbasa :) pagpasensyahan nyo na po kung minadali :(  
>  Muli maraming salamat at patuloy nating tangkilikin ang Tagalog ficdom ❤️


End file.
